A lost cause Nightmare fredbear x reader
by Jokerisbae
Summary: He claims he loves you but you don't believe the words. He says you can't change him but you think otherwise. Now it's up to you to turn him back to Goldie but the only obstacle in the way is his regrets and dispair. He claims Goldie never existed but you know deep down he's lying to him self. Your determined to change I'm but is that the only thing you'll do..
1. Chapter 1

A couple of hours ago

"Were going to go away for a while now take care of yourself well be back in two weeks" your moms aid dragging her suitcases down the stairs. "Okay I get it, home alone for two weeks now go" you said helping your mom putting her things in the car. "Don't forget that there's money on my dresser just in case you need to buy anything and if anyone calls just tell them im….um shopping or I had to do something important and to call later" she said getting in her car. You waved at her as she drove away and she smiled back at you. "What could go wrong, alone for two weeks this is going to be fun" you said to yourself as you closed the door and walked up the stairs. "Now I can go to the party and come back anytime I want" you cheered going through your closet looking for something to go in. Good thing your boy friend wasn't aware of this. He would have insisted on you staying home and doing something else.

Currently

You were walking to the party honestly you've had an eerie feeling like something bad was going to happen once you left the house. But once you stepped into the party the feeling brushed away like it was never there. There was loud music blasting around the room and everyone was dancing and you were pulled into the crowd. You had lots of fun and you were planning on having a good time until someone decided it was fun to swing from the chandelier after smoking something. Once you heard smoking that was your signal to leave. Sure you fine with everyone acting crazy but one thing you didn't like it was smoking and you hated it.

You walked home currently it was 11:30 and you were rushing to get home to come across any trouble. Thankfully you got home but the moment you stepped through the door that eerie feeling came back. It sent chills up your spine. "It's so cold in here" you said to yourself as you walked up the steps. You opened the door to your room and kicked off your shoes. You got changed into your favorite pajamas and flopped onto your bed. "Im so bored" you sighed out." Then would you like to play a game" a voice said echoing throughout your room.

You sprang from your bed scanning your room quickly. " Who said that" you asked abruptly you slid the knife out from under your mattress. "show yourself" you said to whoever it was. " honestly that thing doesn't scare me I've been through much worse so how about you kindly take my offer or you'll have to face even deadlier consequences " the voice said again. " What's the game" you asked shakily. "Honestly you look so fragile I don't think you even last second, however I may be wrong so here's the game. We'll have to try to get…."" Wait who else is there" you said interrupting him. "there are more of us and if you'll let me explain I'll let you start asking questions at the end as I was saying well try to get you and you'll have to last until 6 am so I'll give you a choice you can either have the room used as the game area or would you rather have access to your entire home" he asked you." I don't wish to play the game!" you yelled at whoever was there. " then I guess you'll just have to face those deadly consequences , you were so much better off playing our game , enjoy your few 20 minutes, good day" the voice said disappearing.

You were officially freaking out and you were racing around your room like a manic. You had twenty minutes to live and you were spending it freaking out. Then a bright Idea came to mind. If you're not in your house they can come and kill you, right. (Couldn't you have come up with something better?) You walked out the rom trying to act casual to make sure they weren't suspicious whoever was watching. You walked down the steps and walked into the kitchen grabbing a drink and walking to the living room. You turned on the TV and set down the drink. You walked down the other hall and went into the bathroom. You locked the door behind yourself and pried the window beside the door open. They couldn't possibly get you in here. You tried to get through but of course the window was too small for you to fit. So much for that plan.

Your clock chimed twelve and it sent a shiver throughout your body as you heard it echo through the hall. You opened the bathroom door and back to the living room the TV was off and the house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "Let's the game begin" the same voice said and it was like the room was sent to oblivion because the eerie feeling was getting worse. You didn't think twice about a running out the door and yet it wouldn't budge when you tried to open it.

You quickly turned around and ran straight to the kitchen where the back door was. You ran through as you pushed it open before either had a chance to lock. Yet it probably wasn't the best time since you were barefoot and it was freezing at night. Not to mention it was 12:00 and weirdos were walking a round and you were dressed in their liking so yeah this could be more dangerous than staying inside with whatever is in your house. Honestly you messed up big time.

" Well we didn't think you'd get out so easily so how about you come back inside before we have to do much worse matters" that same voice said out of the blue. " Just leave me alone and go play your shitty game else where I'm tired of you "you shouted out. " Well then those aren't such words for a lady to use" a boy with the same voice from before said appearing in front of you. you jumped back from him seeing his appearance . "I'm not a lady okay, you and whoever else is here with you can leave this is my house so bye-bye" you said standing up to him but trembling with fear inside. " I am very sure we won't be leaving anytime soon" he said looking down at you.

"Well the I'll just call the police" you said storming inside and grabbing your phone. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that dear" he said taking the phone from you. "who do you think you are" you said trying to get your phone back." Freddy Fazbear dear now if you'll just listen to what I have to say…" "I don't give a crap about you give me my phone you shit" you cursed at him kicking him in the knee. "You shouldn't have done that" he said throwing your phone at the wall and standing up like nothing happen.

You were now getting angry he didn't know what it's like to come between a girl and her phone. "Your buying me another first off and I don't care what I should have or shouldn't have done you don't mess with and girl and her phone" you said irritated.(This is so me) " I'm sure I can handle a small child like you" he said. "I'm not a child" you snapped back at him. "Yes you are now stop your adolescent and listen to me before I have to kill you here in the spot" he said grabbing your arm. "Don't touch me" you said trying to pull out of his grip but it was no use. " I really don't want to have to hurt such a lady like you so just please be quiet and play the game" he said dragging you up the stairs. " I'm not playing your game.." you tried to say but he just left and handed you a flashlight.

You could hear footsteps from both sides of your door and you ran over to the right. You paused in front of the door and flashed your light to see a giant robotic yellow thing standing there eyes beaming at you. You shut the door quickly and held it shut and you could hear footsteps retreat. You looked at the alarm clock on the side of your bed only 3 am what was with these things! You were now freaking out recapping it's appearance. What if that thing eats you?!

You could hear footsteps coming from the left and you paused for a moment and listened to carefully for a hint of breathing. Whatever was there wasn't breathing warm, rather than chilling air and you held the door shut and ran back. You turned around hearing small giggles to see two small bear sitting on your bed. " Get out" you yelled at them throwing one of them back. They quickly ran off giggling and disappeared out the door. You turned around to see something poking out your closet door. It looked like it was a nose and you closed the door on it and it quickly pulled back. You could hear something in your closet moving and you decide it was nothing since you really didn't want any surprises.

You continued this routine until they just stopped completely but something told you this wasn't done yet. "You skipped 1 hour so you'll be stuck playing with us until 7" that voice said again. " No I'm done playing Your game" You Said angered. " Well you don't have say in this so I suggest you pay attention to what your doing before one of us get you" he said laughing. You heard that same annoying giggling again and you turned around to see the same two little bear sitting in your bed except this time it was three of them. " scram" you said trying to get them to move but they only sat their laughing at you. " I don't have time for this I have school tomorrow how will I get up feeling exhausted after this" you said throwing the flashlight at them. They grabbed the flashlight and ran off out the door again. " Such a careless mistake" the boy said again. You then realized you were in complete darkness without the flashlight and you face palmed yourself. "Why dose it always happen to me "you muttered to yourself.

You sat on your bed thinking of what to do. " You know what I'm just done playing your game I'm not playing this dumb game just because you want to kill me. I have people who will come and kill you" you shouted out not really knowing if he was there. " I've killed far too many people to know that whoever these people are in could kill them all with my eyes closed" the boy said appearing in your room again with a smirk on his face.

" Your bluffing plus it's not even fair if they took my only source of light this games a joke all of you things are jokes and I'm tired of you shitty robots so just disappear like you guys are freaky and what could make you say that you can just appear at someone's house to kill them like seriously bruh what gives you the right to do that " you snapped at him . His smirk quickly disappeared and was replaced by red glowing eyes with an angry expression.

" You could never understand what we've been through and the day you do you'll realize everything you have should be taken into appreciation. We didn't get to chance to grow up into adults. We were innocent and young when our lives were stolen from us. We loved our families and friends but he stripped our lives away. Leaving us stuck in these horrible suits that we have to carry on and all be cause we were kids. You'll never know the hell we've seen. Because we were so innocent he just saw that he need to ruin our happiness. SO DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT WE DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO ANYTHING.! You don't have the right to criticize us and if you can't deal with us then I can make this even simpler and hand you over to Fredbear so enjoy your last moments because these will be your last few living moments" he said lifting you off the ground and dragging you down the hall.

You kicked in squirmed and he just laughed. "You'll never understand what we went through but they at you do you'll see things will fall into place" we he said as you got closers to the end of the hall. You back was currently burning from being dragged across the carpet and you were trying to plant your feet into the ground.

But it was to no avail. He grip only got tighter and a dark laugh was starting to fill the room. He dropped you to the ground and disappeared. You were left their standing in the darkness as the laugh only got louder. " Is anybody their" you shouted out . But you could barley even hear yourself over that laughter.

" How did manage to get him to tell you that entire speech" a voice asked out. " Show yourself " you said trying to act brave. " I'm sure you wouldn't want that" it said again. " Just show yourself" you demanded. "Such a brave kid and I thought you would have died the first night maybe you'll survive a few more nights but I doubt it when I get you" A figure said stepping out of the darkness. " Terrified, scared, horrified, they all mean the same and that's All your feeling right now" the male said again now towering over you. You were all the things this guy said because he looked like he came straight out of hell and his smile only made it worse " So tell me how exactly did you get this far" he said sitting in the chair at the corner of the hall…..

The way you want to see Fred bears appearance is up to you


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING FRED BEAR IS AGGRESSIVE HE KIND OF MEAN and rough YOU Have been warned

Sorry if things are kind of forward

It's cause I have big plans for this story

"Who are you" you asked the guy sitting in front of you. "I'll be the one to kill you, my names Fredbear and I already know everything about you" he said casually crossing his legs and smiling showing off his teeth. "Well Fredbear, I doubt that's you really name like that other guy's Freddy Fazbear, yeah im not falling for theses stupid tricks of yours and by the way nice costume with the fake blood and ripped mouth" you said seeing that this was obviously a scam. "You think this is a bluff you haven't seen anything yet" he said now raising an eyebrow. "I can show you what it's really like to go through pain and torture that you've never experienced in your life" he said now sitting up.

"You know what im just going to be quiet" you said now feeling scared. "No keep going your so tuff and im sure if you say something bad and I have the urge to kill you, your boyfriend can come and save you right since you told Fazbear that you have people that would come after us just in case we did any harm to you, so go on, just be ready that when I say im ready to kill then I'll be the one to come after you" he said with eyes now glowing red. "No im fine I don't have anything else to say" you squeaked out.

"What I thought so, now tell me how you did you get Fazbear to give you that speech" he asked looking down at you coldly. "I just don't appreciate the fact that people like you are roaming around my house like it was yours to begin with" you said now stating a fact in your mind. "Well I really don't care about what you think I own everything in this house" he said now putting his feet against the wall. "First of all, this so not your house so get your feet off the wall, okay. Secondly who the hell do you think you are claiming things? You don't own anything. Thirdly, I don't care if you think you own the damn place because your dumb self can get out of here ALL OF YOU CAN" you said raising your voice. He stood up and grabbing you by your shirt lifting you off the ground. "If I say I own something its MINE and everything in this house is mine INCLUDING YOU" he said raising his voice showing off his teeth again.

" I don't belong to you is your name written on me the only person who can say they own me is my boyfriend and your not him" you snapped back. " Your mine and mine only I don't care who else say that you belong to them you belong to me do you understand " he said strictly." No I don't" you said simply. " Well ill just have to get it into you the hard way IF I SAY YOUR MINE THE YOUR MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR BOYFRIEND IS, YOU BELONG TO ME NOW" he said making you look him in the eye. " I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'M GOING TO TELL YOU. YOU DON'T OWN ME GOD DAMMIT I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE CLAIMING STUFF LIKE IF IT WERE YOUR OWN PROPPERTY. I'M A PERSON AND YOUR SOME CRAZY SHIT WHO IS STUCK UP AND DO SENT UNDERSTAND WHAT NO MEANS" you yelled at him. He gripped your arm tightly and pinned you against the wall. " DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND " he said gripping your arm tighter making you wince in pain.

" if you wont accept being mine then I'll just kill you" he said now drawing a finger close to your throat. You saw his sharp fingers nail that were starting to dig into your skin you started shaking violently.. ..A million thoughts crossed your mind about what he was about to do and you and no choice but to accept being his. " F-Fine I'm sorry, I'll be yours" you said out of fear. " That's what I wanted to hear" he said dropping you to the floor. " If I see you with any other guy with you or by you then I'll kill them " he said looking down at you. You nodded quickly and stood up.

" Let's go" he said taking your hand. "where are we going" you asked him silently. " To talk to the others" he said as you just looked at him. "w-what are they really they like" you asked him quietly . " You ask a lot of questions just wait to see for yourself" He said as you walked down the stairs.

He walked to the he living room and you followed behind him. " This is Y/N , Freddy watch her while I go do something " he said leaving the room." Well hello there sorry we got off on bad terms earlier ,friends dear" he said holding out a hand. " Friends" you said shaking his hand nervously. " No need to be shy this is bonnie, that's Chica, over there's foxy and you already know me" he said pointing at each of them. " Now that you know each of us may I ask you a question" he said sitting down on the couch cross legged. He signaled you to take a seat next to him. " Yes" you said a little nervous of what he was going to ask.

" How did you prevent him from killing you" he asked you with curiosity in his eyes. " What do you mean" you replied. "Well how do I say this. Fred bear had the tendency to be rough, rude and stubborn. He doesn't take no for an answer no matter what and he easily kills without any concern but you somehow managed to get past that point tell me exactly what did you do or say to get him not to end your life" Freddy said sitting up. You explained everything that happened just awhile ago and Freddy's look turned from curios to a serious look. " You mean to tell me the only way you got out of there alive was if you accepted in being his "Freddy said with a dulled look. " y…e…s…" you answered back hesitantly.

" He wasn't always so aggressive if something he was the complete opposite of now. He used to be gentle, kind, caring and helpful. He always made sure if there was a problem that he would find a way to fix it even if cost him his life ,Now it's just the complete opposite. We don't know what really happened but we came up with some ideas of what could have changed him but I never could found out the truth If we could just get him back to the way he is then we would be able to do some things we need to take care of. Maybe you could be the one to bring him back" Freddy's said his eyes now shinning with hope as he finished talking.

" I don't think I can have you looked at him he has sets of teeth" you yelled/whispered at Freddy." He has different forms he just prefers that one all the time. But if you could get him to a softer side we can have a better chance at getting him back" Freddy said now confidence in his voice. " But what's the real story behind him" you asked Freddy. " Well the day after we first arrived here he started to spend time by himself and we could hear him argue back and forth with himself and soon after that nightmare and Fred bear appeared out of thin air. We think that Goldie Is the nicer version of Fred bear and we can concluded Goldie was arguing with nightmare by himself. Making him split into two personalities. But I know Goldie didn't know that if he discarded nightmare then he would be splitting up himself that's the real story behind Fredbear" Freddy sighed and yawned out.

" I-Ill try my best " you said with a bit of confidence in your voice. " Thank you Y/N " Freddy said hugging you tightly. " Can't breathe" you squeaked out with little breath left in you. " sorry dear " he said pulling away. You heard Fredbear footsteps coming back and you jumped off the couch and stood in the doorway again. " Come on we have things to get done" he said pulling you of the room. " Can you not be so aggressive " you said as he pulled you up the stairs. " I don't care" he said simply getting you up the stairs. (HOW IS THAT AN ANSWER FREDBEAR)

" Can I at least go to sleep " You said as you tried to catch up to him. " Go to sleep?" he questioned you. " Yes I'm tired and it's seven in the morning I haven't slept for hours so can I go to sleep" you explained. He hesitated for a while and finally answered. " fine" he said bringing you to your room. " What are you still doing in here, leave! " you exclaimed seeing he was siting on your bed.

" obviously I'm watching you hurry up and change so you can go to sleep " he said plainly looking you in the eye. " I-Im not goanna change In front of you" you said now stuttering. " Why not" he asked like it was a simple thing. " Because you're a guy and I'm a girl I need privacy so leave or something!" you snapped at him. " Well I don't care change right now" he said glaring at you.

You grabbed a set of pajamas and jumped in your closet now annoyed he was just staying there. After you finished changing you tied your hair in a mess bun and sat on your bed. He just looked at you like if he was waiting for something . " What are you waiting for leave" you said expecting him to leave. " Once I see your in bed I'll decide if I want to leave" he said looking you in the eye. You got under the covers and laid facing him. " Can you turn off the lights" you asked him annoyed. He got up turning off the lights and Laid next to you. " W-What do you think your doing" you asked him looking at him surprised. "I'm staying with you now go to sleep" he said laying his head on the pillow next to yours. " You cant sleep with me what…."" I said to go to sleep" he said coldly now turning a round to face you with serious eyes.

You laid your head back down and stared at him. " Sleep" he said staring back a time you. " You closed your eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

3 hours later

You woke up feeling the need to go to the bathroom but when you did you were felt a stinging pain in your stomach. His arm was wrapped around your waist and he was closer than he was when you fell asleep. His fingertips were cold and he looked rather peaceful while he was sleeping but he a scowl plastered on his face. You slipped out from his grip and walked quietly to the door. "Where do you think your going" you heard him say out of nowhere. " I was going to the bathroom" you said now having the urge to go. " Well then I'm going with you" he said getting out of bed. " Then hurry up cause I gave to go" you said opening the door and walking to the door. Yet that stinging in the pain made it even worse as you were walking.

You lifted your shirt to see bruises around your stomach from his grip. " Go to the bathroom" he said and you now realizing he was behind you. " If you expect me to be yours then why are you so rough" you said walking into he bathroom. " Because I'm trying not to be gentle" he said from outside.

You walked out irritated. " Goldie would have never…" " What did you just say" He said pinning you against the wall. " Don't you ever say that name again, he is not real, he never was, never is going to be, do you understand me" he said now gripping you tighter by each word. You shook your head quickly and he let you go. You walked back to the room and got in bed ignoring the pain you were feeling and fell asleep trying not to let a tear fall a fraid of what he might do.

The next morning

You woke and he was still sleeping next to you. You got out of bed without waking him up this time. You walked down the stairs smelling food you hurried your pace a little quicker. You walked in the kitchen to see Chica making breakfast. " Good morning Y/N " Chica said with a bright smile. You gave her a gloomy smile "Morning" you said boringly looking at her. You sat down wincing from the bruises you had. "What's wrong "she asked you with a concerned look. "It's nothing" you said trying not to worry her. "are you hurt" she said turning off the stove and walking over to you. " You have nothing to worry about" you said looking in the other direction. You didn't notice your shirt lifted a little when you turned revealing the bruise partially. "What happened to you" she said now lifting your shirt revealing more of it. "The name Goldie accidentally slipped out of my mouth and he was holding onto me in bed" you said giving her a painful look in your eyes.

"You mean he did this to you" she said examine you further to see if you had bruises anywhere else. "Dose it hurt" she asked you. " Not that much I just hope he doesn't do it again " you said now standing up. " you have to be careful what you say around him he could snap at you any moment" she said standing. " Maybe you should go lie down I'll bring you your breakfast" Chica said now walking back to the stove. " umm….okay" you said now walking up stairs. You walked to your room now remembering he was sleeping. You were walking to the room when a dark laugh emitted around the hall. Suddenly someone was standing in front of you.

You looked up to see a pair of red beaming eyes glowing down at you. You just stared at the person and they stared back at you. "why, hello there " they said with a smile now revealing several rows of teeth. "You must be the one Fredbears claimed, my names nightmare and you are" he said formally. " Y/N, y/N L/N" you said with a small smile. "Well y/N dear your such a lovely and fragile thing Fred bear will shatter you by one rough touch. What do you say we make a deal?" he asked you. "What type….""She belongs to me so leave her be" you heard a voice say. Suddenly Fred bear was clutching your arm where they're was no escaping from his hold.

"Well hello to you too Fred bear such a fine thing you have there you'll break her in seconds how about you make a trade and give her to me and I'll give you something much more valuable "nightmare said with a slick smile. "I don't have any interest in any of your stupid deals now leave before I tear you in half" Fred bear threatened him. "Well someone's angry well farewell dear y/n" nightmare said disappearing. Fredbear just glared down at you. "Well what are you waiting for go eat" he said suddenly. "After that take a shower were going somewhere" he said walking back to your room.

45 minutes later

After you finished eating and taking a shower you went to your room to see there was a full trash bag by your door. You opened it to see some of your clothing inside. "what the he'll are you doing" you said walking inside to see Fred bear looking through your things. "Your too old to wear things like these" he said pulling out a teddy bear shirt. "But you cant just throw everything away" you said irritated . "that's why we're going to buy you new clothes, clothes that I approve of" he said closing your closet doors. "You don't approve of my clothes I do and everything that your throwing out is clothes that I approve of" you said as he walked down the hall with the bag of clothes." Fine you can throw them out but you owe me" you said accepting it. " Alright" he said at the top of the stairs.

"Let's go we don't have time to waste" he said pulling you down the steps again. After he threw them away he told you to wait there. You sat on the steps to your door and played with your fingers. " now let's go" he said again. But what surprised you was that he looked completely different. "F-Fredbear" you asked him. "Well dear you must be addressing the other me, because I'm surely not him. My names is Goldie " he said with a soft and sweet tone. " Your Goldie?" you questioned him.

"The one and only dear, I'm terribly sorry about the bruises I could never hurt you but I have no control over this over me….." he suddenly stopped his sentence.

" Don't expect him to be coming back now let's go Y/N" his cold voice said. You sat up quickly and Fredbear grabbed your hand. The only strange thing was his appearance didn't change but he was the Fred bear you had met just last night and belonged too. "He only slipped out now hold on " Fredbear said suddenly stopping. All of the sudden you were in front of the mall. "What are the stores do you buy your clothing at" he asked you. " why do you want to know that " you asked him. " so I know which store to avoid the ones you shop in "he said walking inside with you.

"I really don't like you" you said as you walked inside. He just said nothing and continued walking with you in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Fredbear were walking around looking at stores . Yet the first store he stopped at was embarrassing. He just had to stop by at the Victoria secret. He had seriously past the line. You were glaring at him as he started picking out bras and under wear for you. " can I go look somewhere else I'd rather not being around when you go to the cashier and purchase these" you said looking at him as he just stared at you. "You better be back in twenty minutes " he said continuing to look through clothes. " Fine" you said running off to another store. You went up to the second floor and walked around looking for your favorite store. You walked into hot topic looking around. " If he doesn't approve of my old clothes it just means that I need something more adult like" you mumbled to your self. You went around grabbing shorts, skirts, crop tops and leggings. Once you got everything you wanted ,you waited in line. After a while you went back to Victoria Secret to see him waiting outside with bags in his hand. You quickened your pace and finally got there.

"I told you twenty minutes" he said glaring at you " The line was long can you blame me" you said as he continued walking. " What did you buy" he asked you completely changing the subject. " Somethings that I think you'll a prove of" you said now catching up with him. " Fine, let's just hurry up we have a lot to do" he said going into another store.

Time skip

After you finally finished you went home with about twenty bags of clothing. Honestly you thought what he bought was too much and after making you try on countless numbers of clothes he finally paid for them. You were just wondering where did he get the money from. Now you were putting clothes away and he was putting away everything he had bought. Turns out he did approve of the clothes you first bought. Was that a relief for you.

Honestly you were embarrassed from the bras and under wear he bought you because they were very nice just...How do you say this too Revealing , and daring! So you can understand you didn't t want to put them in because it was just not you. " Change out of those clothes and wear these" he said handing you a set of clothes. You walked to the bathroom slightly irritated by him. You changed and came back out. You were goanna kill him right now! He made you wear a crop top that showed your stomach and a pair of jeans that you were just disliking right now and the bra and underwear you just cant…..

You walked back in the room hiding your old close in the closet making sure he didn't find them. You sat on the bed as he finished putting away all of your clothes. " I don't like this" you said as he closed your closet doors. " I never asked you to like them" he said plainly. " Your right what other choice do I have , so can I go now" you asked him stepping near the doorway. " Where are you going" he asked you. " For a walk around the park, now if you don't mind I would like some time to myself" you said as you walked down the hallway and down the steps.

"You have to be back before 8pm" he said before you closed the door. You were surprised that he let you go as you made your way to the park. It was a small walk so you got there quickly. " Y/N why haven't you been answering my text" you heard a familiar voice say behind you. You turned around to see your boyfriend look at you angrily. "My phone broke and my mom's out of town so I haven't got a new one" you said as he caught up with you. " You should have come a visited my house or something at least" and what's with the style change your boyfriend said wrapping an arm around your waist. ""Yeah, I've just been busy but that's not important and I just wanted to try something new, so what have you been up to" you asked him.

" I got you something I was planning on giving it to you when you got the chance to see me and now's the time so here" he said giving you an small velvet box. " what is it" you asked him. " open it and you'll see" he said with a smile. You opened it and inside was a charm necklace that said " mine forever" with small hearts around the words. You hugged him kissing his cheek. " How about we go over to my house my mom's cooking and we can talk about the dance that's happening next week" he said as you put on the necklace. "Sure let's go" you said as you started making your way to his house. " So what color do you want to wear" he asked you. " let's wear f/c and white" you said with a bright smile." Well that's fine with me anything for you " he said kissing your cheek.

You made it to his house. After that you went upstairs and played video games for a while. Then started talking about everything you were planning for the dance. He had some, very big plans in mind for one small Eighth grade dance." When's your mom coming back" he asked you. " She said she'll be back in two weeks so I'll be fine" you said nonchalantly. " So your by yourself for two weeks" he asked you. " Yeah but it's fine I'm just hanging around my house." You said thinking about the others. That's when the thought crossed your mind and you remembered that Fred bear said you had to be back by eight. " What time is it" you asked your boyfriend. " it's 10:58pm, why" he asked. " I was suppose to be home a long time ago. I HAVE TO GO" you said kissing him on the cheek and hugging him in the process and racing outside.

You walked down the side walk already knowing it was too late and what was the point rushing to get home. You finally made it to your house to see that all the lights were off . Maybe he already fell asleep. You slowly crept inside and walked up the stairs quietly you saw your door was open in and slid in quietly as possible. But the moment the floor board creaked the lights went on and he was standing There looking down at you. While you mentally cursed at yourself and the floorboard. " Where have you been" he asked you. " I was at the park " you lied. " You weren't at the park because I went to look for you at the park and I went through the entire thing and you were nowhere to be found, so where we're you" he asked you again. " I was with my boyfriend dammit stop acting like you can control me!" you snapped at him. " I told you were mine and mine only, you are no one else , your not allowed to leave the house without permission if you do there goanna hell to pay" he said now pinning you on the door. But the moment he did the necklace you had gotten mingled in his sight. " Where did you get that" he asked you.

" It was a gift" you squeaked out. " A gift from who" he asked you. " My boyfriend " you said quietly. What he did you would never forgive him for and he ripped off the necklace breaking the charm along with it. You pushed him away now tears flooding your eyes and ran down the stairs and out the door. " I HATE YOU" you screamed at him before slamming the door. You ran down the sidewalk as fast as you could crying at the same time. You kept running and running until you could run anymore. You had made it all the way to the palace where shops, hotels, and restaurants were. You walked into a hotel and went up to the front desk. " Can I have a room please" you asked the woman at the desk. " How long will you be staying" she asked you. " one night" you said quickly. " That will be 100 dollars" she said. You filled out your name on the paper work and she handed you the room key. You walked to the elevator and pressed the floor you were on. You waited and walked to your room. It had a nice view of the city. You jumped on the bed kicking off your shoes and breathing out.

You wrapped the covers around yourself and feel asleep string outside the window let all your worries float away.

Your dream

You were in a room that was just painted in white and black. Your steps echoed through the room as you opened a door to be suddenly be crowded by children. You looked around to see a stage and two animatronics singing. One was a bear and the other one was a rabbit. It was strange cause the bear looked like Fredbear just cleaner and nicer. You continued watching a the show ended the kids disappeared and you were there sitting in your chair as the animatronics started shutting down. After that the lights turned off and only the stage lights were left on. The bear opened his eyes and started moving .you blinked twice to make sure you weren't hallucinating . " Spring wake up" he said nudging the animatronic beside him." What is it Fredbear" he asked him. That was Fredbear! " Look at the girl over there "you heard him say. " You can see me" you said now realizing you said it out loud. "What do you mean we can see you, what are you doing in here at night" the animatronic named spring asked you. " I'm dreaming so I don't know how I got here" you said recalling going to sleep. " how are you dreaming and your here" Fred bear asked you." I don't know but how are you being so much nicer " you asked him. " What do you Mean I've never met you before in my life" he said surprised.

" That's impossible you were just yelling at the me thirty minutes ago" you said now standing." Are you like from the future are something because I'm pretty sure I've never seen clothes like the ones your wearing" he said looking you up and down. " what is today" you asked him." Today it's Saturday, April 3, 1985" he said now sitting on the stage. " 1985!" YOU SAID NOT BELIEVE Him. " Yes it's 1985, why do you look so surprised like you didn't know that are you really from the future" he asked you. " it's 2016 it cant be 1985" you said referring today was the day you went out with him. " Well dear I don't know how that's possible but it seems that your dreams can transfer you to the past I don't know why here of all places. But if you are going to return please make sure to stay hidden in the crowd we can't have you change the past or your future will be destroyed " he warned you. " Well then, future person what's your name" spring asked you." I'm Y/n" you said shaking his hand as he held it out. " I'm spring and this is Fredbear, so tell me what's this Fredbear you were screaming at." He said shaking your hand. You pulled up a chair and sat down . You told them everything about your first night and how Fred bear had bruised you. " I hurt you" he asked you. " yeah you have a really strong grip and you really rough. " I'm sorry" he said with a guilty look. " It's okay plus it wasn't actually you who did it, it was the other Fredbear" you said making him feel better . " Well okay dear but I believe you have to go the restaurant will be opening soon again" he said as you put the chair back.

" Well bye then" you said as you waved off.

End of dream


End file.
